


Come In!

by Zantarak



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arrogance, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantarak/pseuds/Zantarak
Summary: Some of our favourite couples are all showing up for a big event, but a pair of stupid guards keep standing in everyone's way!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started in my head as a one-shot, now I have like three of these sitting on my laptop, so multi-shipping here we come!

"I'm telling you I'm supposed to be here!"

"Sorry, Miss, but it's nobility only for this ball," the guard replied.

"I am one of the nobility you jackass!"

The other guard snorted, his mustache bouncing up and down, "Oh, we know exactly what kind of nobility you are Lady Aegir."

Dorothea stepped back like she had been slapped, "Excuse me?"

No-stache tilted his head, "What? You don't remember us? We were soldiers at the officer's academy," he took off his helmet, "remember us now?"

Mustache followed suit, "Remember, you went out for dinner with us. Said we weren't the right kind of guy."

No-stache ran a hand through his hair, "What you really meant was that we didn't have enough gold, didn't you?"

Dorothea planted her feet, "No, I meant that you're both asses. You were inconsiderate and pushy, now let me through. My husband is waiting for me."

She tried marching her way through, but their spears blocked her path. Now she was pissed. These men were nothing but petty husks of true soldiers.

"True nobility only Lady Aegir, no room for gold diggers at this party. Although a bit of compensation wouldn't go amiss."

Dorothea stepped back, "Excuse me! Lay a single finger on me, and I'll have a thoron spell shoved right up your ass, you brutes!"

The guards chuckled, "Now, we wouldn't want to cause a commotion, would we? Just follow our lead, it'll be simpler."

There was going to be a fight, there was no doubt about it. Dorothea never cared about making a commotion. She was so angry, she trembling. Fuck these guards

"Dorothea! I have been looking for you, dearest!"

The guards jumped then. They stood to attention as Prime Minister Ferdinand von Aegir walked out in front of the palace. He paid them no heed though, all he saw was his wife, shaking. He wrapped his arms about her, whispering to her.

"It is ok, my Queen; your drone is here for you."

Dorothea managed a giggle and a weak smile, "Perfect timing as always, Ferdie."

Ferdinand kissed her forehead, and then he turned to face the guards. It was their turn to shake in their boots, "Why is my wife waiting outside?"

The guards stammered out some words. Dorothea decided to lend a hand, "They said this party was for true nobility only, and that I didn't qualify."

Dorothea loved it when Ferdinand got mad, it made him so attractive, and she got so hot and bothered whenever they argued. Which meant that their arguments usually ended in sex. A great way to solve their problems, if you asked her.

Back to the topic at hand, though…God, he was pissed. It made him so sexy. When he grabbed them by their collars, she wanted to wrap herself around his biceps. Then, when he tossed them aside like a couple of rag dolls, Goddess forgive, but she was ready to find a private room and ravage him.

He took her hand in his, gave her his most winning smile, and said, "My dearest apologies, my love, these men are fools. You are one of the noblest people I have ever met."

Dorothea rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her blush, "Always a charmer, Ferdie. Come on, we're going to be late at this rate."

The two of them walked in, holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Leonie and Lorenz fun!

The poor guards returned to their post shortly after the couple went in. They most certainly did not wait to check to see if the coast was clear. They did their duty and returned to their post because they were most obviously good guards. That’s why they stopped the next couple dressed in purple and orange.

“Good evening, kind sirs. I take it you wish to see our invitations,” the lavishly dressed gentlemen in purple produced their papers with a flourish.

“Thank you, sir,” no-stache bowed as he took the papers. As he was coming back up, he locked eyes with the lady in orange. “Leonie?”

Leonie’s eyes popped open.

“Oh, hey! Gerard! What’s happening, man? You a guard for the royal palace now?” Leonie tried for a smile.

“My dear, do you know these illustrious gentlemen?”

Leonie snorted, “Yeah, you know them to Lorenz. We all went to the academy together, remember? They’re Gerard and Klein”

Lorenz looked away, “I will admit, my memories of the academy are mostly filled with you… and the rest of our closer compatriots, of course.”

Leonie gave him a kiss on the cheek for that one, “Well, these guys were in the same year as us.”

Lorenz offered the guards a short bow, “My apologies kind sirs.”

Gerard rolled his eyes, “Whatever your highness. Figures that you in your high towers would forget looking down on us.”

Klein snorted with his friend.

Leonie narrowed her eyes, “Hey know, no need to be rude about it. If you can’t remember, a lot happened then.”

Lorenz shook his head, “No, Leonie, they are correct. Again I must offer my most sincere apologies. I hope I can find a way to make it up to you one day.”

Klein leaned on his spear, “You could start by letting the lady here go. I’m sure you must have something on her.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Leonie did not care that people were staring, “I’m with him because we’re married, you dicks. Goddess, you don’t even know anything about him.”

Lorenz grabbed her before she could really start laying into them. As much as he loved it when she took charge, especially in the bedroom, now was most certainly not the time to see her pound these brutes into the concrete. That is until they opened their mouths again.

“Hold on, Leonie…you’re saying you turned so stupid, you actually married this guy?”

It was the duty of the nobility to protect the common folk, but it is the duty of a husband to defend his wife.

Lorenz put a hand on each guard’s shoulder, “Please, let’s forget all of this shall we?”

The heat was unbearable. The guards were sweating from how hot Lorenz’s hands were. It was like he had lit them on fire. They jumped away to get away from the heat, and Lorenz and Leonie took the opportunity to walk through and enjoy their evening. First though, Leonie made sure to give her husband a kiss on the nose for a magical evening.


End file.
